This disclosure relates to a one-piece hook for supporting a sunshade, and more particularly to a one-piece hook that is easy to assemble or install in an associated automotive vehicle. For purposes of this application, a sunshade is a screen (often flexible and retractable) that when deployed is typically used to shade a window and is often held in a deployed or extended position by inserting a rod-shaped member of the sunshade or a handle portion of the sunshade into a hook(s) that is(are) secured to the automotive vehicle interior, for example along an upper edge of a door assembly adjacent a window opening.
Current designs of a sunshade hook use two separate components, namely, a hook and a separate fastener or cover that is subsequently joined to the hook. A bracket typically extends from the vehicle, and the hook is secured to the bracket. For example, in one commercial arrangement, the hook has a hollow post that is clipped to the bracket. Once that connection is complete, a cover is then secured over the bracket and hook, and a separate retaining member such as a post is placed between the hollow post and the sunshade hook in order to connect together the multiple components. Alternatively, another arrangement uses a fastener such as a screw to secure the hook to the automotive vehicle interior such as a sash, and then a cap is assembled to cover the fastener. In still another arrangement, a grommet is inserted into an opening in the sash, and a pin or protruding portion of the sunshade hook is pushed through to flare the grommet outwardly and hold the sunshade in place.
These arrangements increase assembly time and add a component or part that must be inventoried and installed by the manufacturer. It can also be difficult to control the orientation of the components during the installation/assembly. Likewise, the arrangement can be installed incorrectly (e.g., facing inboard or inwardly rather than facing outboard or outwardly, or vice versa).
Although the present designs have been commercially successful, areas for improvement have been noted. First, more tooling is required for procurement, i.e., one set of tooling for manufacturing each component or part. Because the components are separately formed, there is a possibility that subsequent joining of the individual components will be impacted, for example, by a color mismatch. Thus, even under carefully controlled manufacturing conditions, variability exists from one manufacturing batch to another and from one component to another. Therefore, when separately manufactured components are subsequently assembled, any potential color mismatch is emphasized due to the side-side relationship of the different components in the assembly.
On the assembly line, each component typically has its own tote or bin in which like components are stored. A reduced number of components and less clutter in the assembly area is helpful for assembly personnel, i.e., reducing the number of components likewise reduces the number of separate totes. Further, the components are each individually relatively small, and thus more difficult to handle and assemble. Still further, minimizing the number of different components required in inventory is important, and likewise reducing the number of different components for spare part distribution is also important.
There is also an increased possibility of poor fit and finish where separate components are subsequently assembled together. Likewise, a slightly larger product is an inherent result of using two components and there is less versatility because of the specialized individual aspects of and associated required size for each component.
There is also a need for a less bulky design that will improve the overall appearance or aesthetics.
Providing only one part to assemble at the factory addresses inventory concerns, assembly time, and costs.
Yet another area for improvement is addressing incorrect installation issues.
In addition, replacement of the hook when damaged can be cumbersome in existing designs.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative hook design that overcomes one or more of these issues in providing a one-piece, simplified design that has greater versatility and eliminates one or more of the problems enumerated above.